When a TributeBecomes a Victor
by Writinglover7227
Summary: District 3 have a tribute in the Final Two a sixteen year old...up against a thirteen year old from District Two. But both girls were allies. Kill or Be Killed. (Just a short thing I wrote, I suck at summaries . R&R please!)


I think everyone was surprised that a girl from Three got into the final two. I was surprised myself…any other situation, I would have fought; made my first kill maybe, to have gone back. But the only thing that stopped me…was my thirteen year old ally, Emery.  
We've both just killed our clones…now it's just us two. The little sister I've never had…I don't know if I can do this.

The cold wind of the arena slices through my kit and whips the loose strands of hair around my face. My nose feels like a block of ice and the sun beams pitifully down on our faces, casting forlorn shadows onto the murky ground. I feel her eyes on me as I continue to watch my dead clone, not wanting to look up and come back into the reality of what one of us must do next,  
"So...where do we go from here?" She asks quietly, I can see a sad expression on her face as she walks towards me, "I guess this is it huh?"  
She stops just in front of me and I finally tear my gaze away from my dead clone, I nod, "I guess so." I reply quietly, throwing my wires down. I take a deep breath.  
"Do it quick, Emery." I say softly, closing my eyes and bending my head, "Just don't make it painful." I shiver as the wind keeps trying to cut into my shirt and make me even colder, I can't believe I'm doing this…but I can't force myself to kill someone that I feel like I've known all my life, she's only thirteen…so young, not even having the chance to live yet.  
Emery shakes her head and tears tumble down her face. "I don't think I-I can...you were like a sister to me! And you still are!" She stutters and begins to cry.

I lift my head and walk over to her, I kneel down in front of her and hold her arms softly, "I might be, but you've got friends waiting for you back home. Friends who are counting on you to get home; to live. You're so young, Emery. I'm not going to kill you and if you don't kill me...they'll be forced to choose out of us who to kill themselves. You have the rest of your life to live. I hardly see my family; I don't have any friends waiting for me back home. I'm practically going back to nothing, but you...you have something. Your friends." I hug her tightly and stand back, "And if you don't kill me, I'll do it myself." I say quietly, already accepting my death and saying good-byes in my head, "You're like my sister too, Emery. And I'll never forget you. Promise." I feel tears drip down my cheeks and I smile up at her, now finally understanding and realizing that this is what I want…I want her to win, I believe everything I've just said there…I want her to believe it too.

She stares at me in disbelief, she wipes away tears from her eyes and run and hugs me. "I will never forget you, you ar- you're my best friend." Emery says weakly with tears rolling off her cheeks and onto my jacket. She pulls away and looks at me one last time, she shakes herself and more tears force themselves into her eyes. She takes a knife ready to make the final move, but she doesn't. She stops herself before she can even ready the knife into a stabbing position. "I don't think I can do it..." She speaks under her breath ashamed.  
I wipe away her tears as my own fall down, "It'll be fine." I say gently, promising, "Besides, everything will work out. You can see your friends again and show the Capitol the despite what they've done to you, you can never be broken." I give her one last hug, my own tears falling onto her small shoulder now.  
She nods and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry Neive...I wish the best for you, and if you do see my family where ever you end up...tell them I love them..." She says to me. She opens her eyes and before she knows it she's already stabbed me, in the heart so it's quick. Tears roll down my face as I don't even feel the knife. I don't feel anything at all. I give a weak smile up at Emery and mumble one last word, "Promise."

I feel my chest begin to slowly rise and fall before stopping altogether, I stare up losing myself in the soft blue sky of the Arena, but then it's dark…I think she's closed my eyes, so I'm sleeping, a fumbling; weak and soft smile curls on my lips. I feel something soft on my forehead after the rustling of the arena kit jacket; the last thing I hear is the zipper of my jacket as she does it up and the last thing I feel is her hand slipping into mine. My last thoughts where that I knew I made the right decision…in both letting her life and naming her as my little sister. At least now she'll live for the better. She's proved the Capitol wrong and she's won. The person who I thought of as my real little sister has won the Games.


End file.
